


Trials of Balance

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala Vibes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Interplanetary Travel, Jedi Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Senator Rey Palpatine, Shy Ben Solo, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Rey Palpatine, the newest addition to the Galactic Senate is causing quite a stir among the people.  An assassination attempt leaves the Chancellor shaken, causing her to call upon the Jedi for their protection.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 64
Collections: World Between Worlds Holiday Cookie Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audbooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audbooh/gifts).



> This fic was written as a pinch-hit for the World Between Worlds Cookie Exchange. The prompt was: "Senator Rey gets assigned Jedi bodyguard Ben", and I could hardly resist, getting delicious vibes of Anidala. I truly hope I've done this prompt justice. I'm not sure just how long the story will be at this moment, but I'm hoping it'll be a fun ride for all. Enjoy!

The Force was strong in Ben Solo's family. It started with his grandfather and lived on through his children and Ben. When Luke, the last known Jedi Knight, established a new academy, he gathered Force-sensitives from all over the galaxy, including Ben.

  
It was unfortunate that Ben harbored Darkness within him just as his grandfather had. It tormented him for years. While he was still seeking balance, he managed to find peace through training. Together, he and Luke finally hunted down the being who sought to turn him from the Light, Ben’s agile mind and skill with the saber winning the day.

  
Once fully trained, Ben and the other newly-organized Jedi followed their forebears and became more involved in external matters within the new Galactic Republic, influenced by Ben’s mother. While Luke was reluctant to participate in politics, he knew it was necessary. The senators of the Galactic Republic met monthly at the new Senate Plaza in Chandrila, and the Jedi joined them. 

On a day that began like any other, Ben’s world was turned upside down. He woke in his quarters and ate a simple meal. He meditated and then dressed in a belted, layered black tunic, pants, and boots with a flowing hooded cloak. He headed to the Jedi temple to meet with his peers. Together, they would travel to the Senate Plaza, where they would oversee the daily proceedings.

The halls of the Plaza were familiar to Ben, if a bit ostentatious. But walking by Luke’s side with his close friend and fellow Jedi, Grogu, he never thought much of it. They passed a large group in the hallway--mostly young women in simple handmaiden robes of deep tangerine. A few men decked out in military garb were present as well. In the center of the group stood one of the most stunning women Ben had ever seen. She held the arm of a rather stout Gungan.

Her navy gown was heavily layered and intricately designed, pinching in at her narrow waist and flaring into a full skirt. Above the modest square neckline, she wore an elaborate beaded collar. Her hair was styled in a particularly unique coiled coif wrapped in shimmering strands of silver. It was quite elaborate and over the top, but that wasn’t what struck him the most. _No_. She had a certain air about her, an aura of cool confidence. She walked proudly, her eyes forward and determined. She glanced in Ben’s direction, offering a shy smile in the brief moment their eyes met.

It was a moment that would become Ben’s undoing. As a Jedi, he had taken a vow of celibacy. While he was accustomed to compassionate and familial love, women hadn’t interested him much. Romantic relationships were strictly forbidden for Jedi, so love was the furthest thing from his mind. Something about _this_ woman, however, took his breath away. He laughed at the idea of love at first sight, but what else could it be?

“Who is she?” he found himself asking, leaning toward Luke.

“Ah, that would be Senator Rey Palpatine from Naboo,” Luke murmured.

“Palpatine?” Ben spat out, looking over his shoulder. “As in Sith Lord Darth Sidious who took it upon himself to become Emperor of the Galaxy Palpatine? _That_ Palpatine?”

Luke chuckled under his breath. “The one and only.”

“That is... _not_ what I was expecting. She’s so…” _beautiful_ , he wanted to say. Instead, he opted for “young.”

“So was your mother when she joined the Senate years ago. It’s not unusual, given that they’re elected by planets. The Queen of Naboo is even younger than our Senator here, if you can imagine!” Luke replied.

The trio of men climbed into their repulsor pod, settling into their seats as the proceedings began. Ben’s eyes scanned the vast room until he found her again. What was it about her? It went beyond mere beauty. The Force seemed to shift around her in a different way. While initially, he had sensed Light around her, there was something beneath the surface. A streak of Darkness, which shouldn’t be too surprising, given her bloodline. It was something he recognized -- in himself. Was it possible that she was like _him_? 

It was then that Ben felt something unusual, but not from the Senator. An unsettlingly dark shadow lay over someone. Ben scoped out the room, but couldn’t quite pinpoint just whose bad intentions they were. Glancing over at his uncle, he noticed the older man was fully engrossed in what the Chancellor was saying at the moment. Looking past Luke to Grogu, he caught his friend’s eye and the two shared a meaningful look.

“I sense it, too,” Grogu confirmed, his large almond eyes squinting slightly.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Ben murmured.

Luke’s hand waved away Ben’s errant thought. “Relax, will you? You know how these politicians can be. It’s nothing.”

Senator Palpatine’s pod rose then and drifted toward the center of the room as she stood to make a speech. Her voice was as charming as Ben had imagined it would be, and she spoke of peace and prosperity. Ben wanted nothing more than to hear her speak and was determined to hold onto every word she said, but that nagging feeling hit him again. His eyes scanned the room again, but he found nothing out of the ordinary. _Until there was._

A man’s voice thundered into the room “Liar!” he screamed, halting Senator Palpatine in her speech. “You’re no better than your grandfather, and so you must die!”

A blaster shot was fired. Ben raised his hand, halting the bolt mid-flight, a streak of static energy flickering in the air. It was obvious that the intended target was the young Senator. Screams and shouts rang out as people began to move about the Plaza. Ben flicked his wrist, sending the shot up; sparks flew as the blast hit one of the lights.

Scanning the area near the shot’s origin, Ben thought he saw someone out of place among the chaos. _The shooter_. Without a second thought, he stood, climbing over the edge of the repulsor pod and jumping down. He scarcely heard Luke’s shout, as focused as he was on hunting down the would-be assassin. He leaped between pods before climbing into one and darting out into a wide corridor.

The man in question led him on quite a chase, but Ben was fast on his feet. Shouldering his way past the scampering Senators, he narrowed in on the shooter. Reaching out, he summoned the Force, halting the man in his tracks. He took a moment to catch his breath, then straightened, pacing slowly toward the man from behind. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, igniting it with a flourish and holding it straight out.

The blade had just skimmed the shooter’s shoulder, and Ben held it poised there, mere inches from the man’s neck.

“Do you want to tell me why you were trying to assassinate Senator Palpatine?” Ben asked calmly as he closed the distance between himself and the shooter, keeping his saber level as he spoke.

The shooter spat on the floor. “She is evil and vile, born of sin and hatred.”

“Is she, though?” Ben questioned, narrowing his gaze.

“Her grandfather destroyed our world with his...his _Death Star_. We have nothing now, because of his recklessness and cruelty.”

“If I may be so bold, the lady is--” Ben’s speech was halted as Luke ran up breathlessly to stand at his side.

“Put that thing away, Ben, we are first and foremost _protectors_. We do not threaten people with our sabers.” Luke scolded.

Ben cast a sidelong glance toward his uncle, his left eye twitching slightly before switching off his blade and clipping the hilt back onto his belt. Focusing his attention back on the shooter, he took a step closer.

“As I was saying,” Ben retorted. “The lady is _nothing_ like her grandfather. Did you not hear her? She was speaking of peace and prosperity, she wants there to be balance and hope in the galaxy.”

“Which is what _he_ said when he dubbed himself Emperor.” the shooter struggled against the Force stasis Ben had locked him into, squirming uncomfortably.

“That is not for you to decide,” Luke said, chiming in in support of Ben.

At that moment, a group of security guards approached, with one standing on either side of the shooter. With another flick of the wrist, Ben released the man from his stasis, smirking as the man slunk into the arms of the guards. Turning on his heel, Ben began walking down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him as he took long strides, distancing himself from what could have been a bad situation.

Ben felt it again, boiling beneath the surface. His Darkness. Part of him wanted nothing more than to end that wretch’s life the same way he had attempted to murder young Senator Palpatine. An eye for an eye, as it were. But it wasn’t the Jedi way. There were courts and the man needed to stand trial for his crimes. Let others determine his fate.

Fate, as it were, had a different plan for Ben. He rounded the corner and nearly ran into Master Grogu in his pod. His small green friend blinked up at him in shock before smoothing his features.

“Grand Master Skywalker asked me to find you, he said we were to meet at Senator Palpatine’s quarters,” Grogu said.

Ben scoffed. “And he couldn’t have said anything to me when I saw him five minutes ago?”

“We didn’t know who would find you first after you ran like that,” Grogu admitted with a shrug.

“Indeed, well, did he happen to tell you where her quarters are?” Ben questioned, walking slowly alongside Grogu as he hovered along the path. 

Grogu tapped into a keypad attached to his pod, pulling up a holographic map of the Senate plaza. A few more keystrokes illuminated a series of rooms. “There,” he said, pointing to the hologram.

The two traversed the halls in silence. Ben reasoned that Grogu had sensed Ben’s inner turmoil and didn’t want to add more to the conflict. Deep down, Ben appreciated that, as no one understood him as well as Grogu did. From the moment the two met in the training temple, they were fast friends. They had a real connection which was honest and open. Ben could feel a wave of calm come over his mind, and he sensed that it was Grogu’s doing. He didn’t mind it one bit. It was most welcome, and by the time the pair made it to Senator Palpatine’s quarters, he felt completely at ease.

Luke was waiting for them just outside the door. He seemed to relax when he saw Ben, and he offered a slight smile as a form of welcoming. A petite handmaiden greeted the trio and led them into the room. Luke muttered something in her ear and she nodded in response.

“May I present Jedi Masters Skywalker, Solo, and Grogu,” she said, gesturing toward the men.

“We can breathe easy, Senator Palpatine,” Chancellor Holdo said, as she stood and approached Ben and his colleagues. “The Jedi have arrived.”

“Admiral,” Luke greeted, offering his old friend a warm embrace.

“You are the one who saved me,” Senator Palpatine said, gazing intently upon Ben as she rose from her seat.

“M’lady,” Ben acknowledged, bowing politely. “I was simply faster at responding than my comrades. It was nothing, I assure you.”

Senator Palpatine shook her head. “But not to me. I am most grateful,”

“The Jedi are first and foremost protectors--peacekeepers. It is what we do,” Ben replied, bowing his head.

“Yes...yes, protectors,” Holdo said, patting Ben on the arm. “This is why you men are here. The thought of losing our young senator is unbearable. She needs more protection.”

“Protection? No, I don’t need more security! I need answers,” the senator argued, shaking her head in dismay.

“Senator Palpatine, if I may, I must agree with the Chancellor. You need more protection, especially since everyone knows of your...family’s past.” Luke said, clearly being delicate with his words.

“Is that what it is?” she questioned, her expression souring. “I am _not_ my grandfather! Surely you can sense that, Master Jedi. _You_ of all people would know.”

Luke lowered his head, closing his eyes. “I sense goodness within you, young Palpatine. Your blood does not make you who you are.”

“I appreciate that; your word means more than you can imagine.” The senator smiled warmly at Luke.

Ben shifted where he stood. He tried not to be obvious in his study of the young Senator. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her he understood. He had crossed paths with many who had judged him and his family for their connection to his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Ben knew that others actually feared him in particular, as they knew of the Darkness that he had battled. Instead, he said nothing, standing in silence and mentally preparing himself for what he knew was coming.

“Admiral - Chancellor Holdo,” Luke said, correcting himself. “We are at your disposal; please let us know how we can be of service in this situation.”

Holdo opened her mouth to speak, but the young senator held up her hand.

“I do not think it is that serious, I’ll simply return to Naboo and lay low for a while. This will all blow over once the newness of having another Palpatine in Senate has--”

“Lady Palpatine -- Rey,” Luke said, halting the Senator in her speech. “I understand your hesitation at having us around. Perhaps it would be better if just _one_ of us remained at your side? Might I suggest Master Solo? He is my own flesh and blood. I trust him explicitly with my life, and he has already proven himself loyal to you.”

Ben blinked several times, glancing over at his uncle. He hadn’t expected such high praise, given his reckless behavior earlier. Perhaps Luke had been more impressed with Ben’s heroics than he let on. Or perhaps, Luke sensed something greater lay on his path. Either way, Ben schooled his expression to remain as passive as possible.

Silence lingered in the room as everyone looked over at Ben. He stood a little straighter, focusing his gaze on the wall opposite him. He didn’t want to look at anyone in particular, _especially_ not the senator.

The young woman crossed the room, closing the distance between them, stopping before Ben.

“Master Solo,” she said softly. Ben shifted his gaze down to her. _Stars_ , she was beautiful. “Very well, then.” She stared up at him a beat longer, then turned toward Luke. 

“But what would Master Solo actually _do_?” she asked as if she had a lingering doubt. “Would he simply follow me, or would he make things worse?”

“He would make things better, I am certain,” Luke said confidently, raising his head with pride.

“You won’t even know I’m there,” Ben added reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the amazing artist Laura Barcali for her work on the piece for this fic. She went above and beyond all expectations in fulfilling my request, and truly brought Ben and Rey to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ben arrived at the Senator’s chambers well before he was scheduled to arrive. He was dressed for travel more like his smuggler father in fitted clothes and a black leather jacket. He even carried a blaster with him -- one that his Uncle Lando had gifted him, in fact -- in addition to his lightsaber. If anyone suspected anything of them during their travels, he knew a trick or two that Luke hadn’t taught him that would make his father quite proud. Guns were uncivilized weapons, but there were times when they had their uses.

When Rey met him at the door, she did a double-take, her cheeks flushing as she took in his new appearance. She clearly hadn’t been expecting him to look that way, and a part of him was thrilled to have caught her off guard like that. He wasn’t sure why it mattered, but somehow it did. He felt noticed in a good way for once.

He sat his bag by the door and followed behind her as she wandered through her vast chambers and into her personal bedroom. Her handmaidens fluttered around, collecting things from her closet and setting them aside for her. Rey began packing her bag as Ben stood quietly by the windows, focusing on the city outside; he saw the crafts hovering silently above, while below the city teemed with life. In the distance, the mountains loomed overall, like ancient protectors of civilization. 

“I do _not_ like this idea of hiding. I should be allowed to stand up for myself! To do what is right!” she said, frustration apparent in her tone.

Ben turned his attention back to Rey, a smile playing on his lips as he watched her bustle about. “While I agree with you that standing up for oneself is ideal, one must understand that there are limits to personal safety. Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is asked of us.” 

Rey paused, regarding him where he stood. “Is that what you do? As a Jedi?”

“If I must, yes,” he answered simply, looking away once her gaze became too much for him. 

Ben remained silent, moving only when he heard the pneumatic hiss of the seal on her suitcase. He approached the bed then, collecting her suitcases and carrying them out to sit next to his own. He knew she needed her privacy as she made a reluctant move to change her clothes for travel.

Ben waited patiently until he was once again joined by Rey. She entered the room dressed in a simple white tunic with a gray vest; her arms were covered in long sleevelets. Her shapely legs were covered in pants that hit just below the knees, and she wore simple brown boots upon her feet. Her hair was done in a charmingly simple style of three buns, which was something Ben found quite endearing. 

Whether in a traditional gown or a simpler outfit, Rey still managed to take Ben’s breath away. He knew it shouldn’t, and tried to banish the thoughts and feelings before they became anything more than they already were. He reminded himself that it went beyond the clothes, and quickly realized that didn’t help the situation. It was her very presence that left him breathless in ways that he couldn’t understand.

Rey took her time with her goodbyes, giving all her handmaidens hugs and shaking the hands of her trusted guard members. She told them that the threat was now on them and that they needed to be careful since no one else knew that she was leaving the city other than the Chancellor and the Jedi. Ben sensed her growing anxiety over the situation, which seemed to set in once she fully accepted her fate that they were truly leaving. He opted to remain silent in an effort to not make that anxiety worse than it already was, although he had to admit he was impressed at how she still managed to hold her head high. 

Ben and Rey then departed from her chambers, making their way on a small bus toward the industrial area of Chandrila. There at the freighter docks, they met with Luke and Chancellor Holdo. 

The spaceport was bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes moved supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lifted cargo out of starships. 

The intergalactic freighter starship that they were destined for seemed of questionable quality. It had seen much use over the years, and its painted exterior was faded and roughed up. The surrounding shadows didn’t offer much to bolster its image, either, but Ben knew that it would get them where they needed to go. Even if he was certain they would have fared better in another ship...like his father’s ship. It probably would have been too much to ask to borrow the _Falcon,_ though. Not to mention, _everyone_ in the galaxy knew that ship. It wouldn’t have given them the anonymity they sought.

“Promise you’ll contact us once you’ve arrived and settled?” Chancellor Holdo asked, her voice wavering with apparent worry.

“Absolutely, and you needn’t worry about me, Madam Chancellor. I’ve got my Jedi protector with me. We’ll be fine,” Rey assured, earning a nod and a smile from the older woman.

Luke pulled Ben closer, tugging him down to murmur in his ear, “Don’t do anything without first contacting me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ben promised, pulling away and offering what he had hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Oh, and Ben…” Luke began, pausing a moment to make sure he had Ben’s attention. “May the Force be with you.”

Ben nodded respectfully. “May the Force be with you, Master.”

Gathering the luggage in his hands, he gestured for Rey to make her way aboard the ship. There, they were led through the halls by an older man in an ill-fitting uniform, until they entered a larger room filled with tables and other passengers. At some point, it must have been a steerage hold from the looks of things. The metal floors were smooth and well worn, and the tables and chairs were decidedly grungy. The whole place seemed gloomy and was overcrowded. Thankfully no one seemed to notice them, and for that Ben was grateful.

Ben settled as well as he could in a small, uncomfortable chair, watching Rey as she moved gracefully, retrieving a datapad from one of her smaller bags before sitting opposite him. She tapped on the screen and then was immediately drawn into whatever she was reading, much to Ben’s disappointment. He had hoped they would talk, but he supposed there was plenty of time for that in the upcoming weeks. Who knew how long they were expected to remain on Naboo. Luke had never disclosed it, and neither had the Chancellor.

At least Rey seemed happy at the moment, her expression light as she continued to read, her eyes dancing with a silent laughter as if the words pleased her. Ben realized that he was probably staring at her a bit too much and looked away, his eyes scanning the surroundings once more. The steerage hold was still particularly shoddy, and the people -- albeit from all walks of life -- were still strange, but kept to themselves. He didn’t sense anything malevolent, and his shoulders lowered as he allowed himself to relax a bit.

His attention was then drawn to a particularly portly man with four arms and speckled olive skin who shuffled up to them pushing a small trolley. “You two hungry?” he asked in a gruff voice.

“Yes please, we’ll take whatever you’ve got,” Ben answered, hoping the food wasn’t as disappointing as the atmosphere.

Unfortunately, the food was worse than anything he had had in what felt like ages. The four-armed man had presented them with gloppy, green veg-meat and small, round loaves of polystarch bread. This “feast” was paired with frothy glasses of bantha milk. Ben offered a pained smile and muttered thanks as the man left their table. 

Breaking a chunk off his loaf, he dipped it gingerly into the green liquid before taking a bite. He nearly gagged the moment it hit his tongue as his mouth was filled with the salty grit of the veg-meat and tasteless cotton-like bread. He chewed slowly, hoping it would get better but knowing he’d need to wash it all down with his drink if he were to make it through the meal. He watched Rey as she took a sip of her bantha milk before grimacing and looking away from her datapad at the creamy blue drink.

“What in Malachor is _this_?” she asked, gesturing to their meal. “Expired rations from the fallen Empire?”

“Might as well be,” Ben said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“How did they expect their troopers to survive on this crap?” Rey asked, blanching the moment she took a bite of her veg-meat.

“All part of the training, I suppose. It was probably easier when they were all clones and didn’t know any different,” Ben said with an offhanded gesture before shoveling another bite into his mouth.

Rey ate quickly, as if it would help her to avoid tasting the food. She finished off her plate at record speed, chugging her drink and setting down the glass before Ben finished chewing his bite.

“Indeed. I’m just happy to know we’ll be getting a properly cooked meal for dinner.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Ben said, swallowing down another gulp of his milk.

“You know it’s better if you eat without tasting it, just take it in for what it is -- sustenance,” Rey suggested, offering a wry smile.

“Good idea,” he acknowledged, hastening the speed at which he ate.

“Ordinarily I’d say I love food,” Rey mused, trailing a finger over the rim of her glass. “But definitely _not_ that.”

Ben tracked the movement of her fingers, grateful for the distraction. Their eyes locked for the briefest moment, her expression softening. He woefully hoped he wasn’t eating like a slob but she likely wouldn’t have said anything if he had. 

Ben polished off his last bite, chugging down his milk much as Rey had, setting the glass down quietly. “What’s your favorite?”

Rey chuckled softly. “That’s impossible to say, honestly. As a connoisseur of fine foods, I find myself in love with nearly everything I’ve tasted. From fried nunu legs to meiloonrun fruit and everything in between. I’d say what we were just served is probably the worst thing I’ve ever had.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. I’d say my favorite is the tip-yip we have every Life Day. My uncle, Chewie, has the best recipe,” Ben said, shoving aside his plate. 

“You have an uncle who is familiar with Wookiee cuisine?” Rey questioned.

“He _is_ a Wookiee,” Ben clarified.

Rey quirked her brow quizzically. “How does that work?”

Ben simply laughed. “Not all families are blood-related. Some families are chosen. My father and Chewbacca have been nearly inseparable for most of their lives following an incident where my father freed Chewie from a bad situation, and from then on Chewie has been family.”

Rey nodded in understanding, offering a warm smile.

Ben then caught the eye of the four-armed man and gestured for him to come by. Once their plates were cleared, Ben folded his arms together in front of him and leaned against them, studying Rey again. Their eyes met again, and Rey was the first to look away this time, blushing softly in the dim lighting.

“So Jedi like to eat good food and celebrate holidays, then?” Rey questioned, fidgeting with her fingernails.

“Of course we do; why wouldn’t we?” Ben questioned, cocking his head.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve been told you monks are so old-fashioned and set in your ways.” Rey’s blush deepened as if embarrassed by her confession.

“Jedi from the past might have been that way, but things have changed since the old order fell. My Master has made some wonderful changes overall in bringing us to the modern era, as it were. We’re not nearly as restricted as we used to be,” Ben explained, smiling as he spoke.

“Well I’m certainly glad to hear that. Life would be dull if all you had was the Force and people who relied on your services and what not. I, for one, would go crazy if I wasn’t allowed to travel and see what I wanted to see and spend time with people who I loved.” Rey hesitated, glancing up through her lashes. “You are allowed to love, aren’t you?”

Ben blushed shyly at that. “The way I understand things is that attachment and possession are forbidden, but _compassion_ , which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love.” He cleared his throat before looking away. “At least… compassionate and familial love, anyway. And...uh...in regards to your comment on the Force, it’s anything _but_ dull. The Force is life, and I’ve never considered that to be dull.”

“Life, you say?” Rey questioned, quirking a brow. “Is that what it is?”

“Yes, the energy that binds the galaxy together. It surrounds everything and everyone in life and death, warmth and cold, peace and violence, and the balance between it all. It's a part of who we are. Those who are sensitive to it can harness its energy and use it for good -- or evil, as they see fit. Where there is light, there is also darkness, so that true balance can always exist.”

Rey hummed in response, considering his words as she fidgeted with her sleevelet. “You mentioned darkness. That’s what everyone fears from me, isn’t it? The dark power that my grandfather possessed,” she scoffed, looking away. “They think I have it.”

“Well if you did, it wouldn’t bother me. I...I must confess, there are times when my balance is questionably off. I lean toward the dark side on occasion, but it never goes unchecked. I always find my way back to the light,” Ben said quietly, uncertain of how she’d react. “Maybe that’s why Luke chose me to protect you.”

Rey glanced up, her lips parting as if to speak. Her overall expression was unreadable, but Ben saw a certain level of acceptance and understanding in her eyes. He was hoping she’d say something and refrained from reaching out with the Force to extract words from her. It would have been so easy, but he knew that patience was a virtue, and Luke would want him to be virtuous above all else.

Just then, a chime resounded in the air, and the captain’s voice came over the intercom. “We’ve just entered the atmosphere of Naboo and are approaching the docks; please remain in your seats until we have fully landed. Make sure you have all of your belongings with you, as anything left behind will be promptly disposed of during cleanup between flights. Thank you for joining us on your flight. Have a pleasant day.”

“Well, I guess that’s it,” Ben said, breaking the silence.

“So it would seem,” Rey agreed, wringing her hands anxiously. 

There was a subtle shift in the air and Ben could feel waves of uncertainty rolling off of her. It was cold and unsettling. He had hoped he hadn’t made her uncomfortable with his confession. At the same time, she seemed understanding. How he wished she would simply express herself with words to relieve him of the suspense.

“M’lady,” Ben said, as he stood, offering his hand. Rey reached out and hesitated and then shifted in her chair and stood on her own. Ben tried not to pout over the obvious rejection but quickly pushed the thought aside. It did not do well to dwell upon thoughts like that.

As the pair exited the star freighter, Ben blinked against the brightness of the sun before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was greeted by the sweet scent of flowers. Naboo _always_ smelled of flowers. He felt like he could breathe for the first time in ages. It was like coming home. He noticed Rey visibly relax as well, and she wore a soft smile upon her face, one he learned to associate with being on Naboo.

They boarded a small bus which took them from the port to the palace, and in no time they were walking along a great courtyard, gazing upon the rose-colored domes on the far side of the palace. The whole palace seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Flowerbeds overflowed with the most fragrant blooms, and butterflies and bees fluttered by. In the distance, one could hear the gentle roar of a waterfall.

“You know, the first time I saw the capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful,” Ben said quietly as they walked along the path.

“I’ve always loved the waterfalls myself. My home is close enough where you can hear them, and they’d always lull me to sleep.” Rey paused thoughtfully before looking up at Ben. “Perhaps we can swim by them sometime soon?”

“I would like that,” he said, nodding encouragingly. By then they had reached the opulent palace doors, which were opened wide to allow them entrance.

The pair entered a vast hall of glistening stone and ascended a wide staircase. At the top was a room surrounded by columns with a raised platform upon which sat the queen on her throne. She was joined by counselors and handmaidens, dressed similarly to Rey’s. The queen rose from her seat as they approached, closing the distance between her and Rey. The women held hands and shared a warm smile.

“We were so worried when we heard the news about the assassination attempt,” the queen said as she led Rey further into the room. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have remained on Chandrila to have served you better,” Rey said, hanging her head in shame.

“Given the circumstances, I believe the best decision was made in ensuring her safety,” Ben said, earning a nod from the queen.

“Very well said, Master Jedi. What is your plan of action in protecting our young Senator?” the queen asked, turning toward him.

“I will be escorting her to Varykino. It is very isolated in the Lake Country, and she would be safest there,” Ben explained smoothly.

“Hold on a minute!” Rey said, raising her hand in protest. “My family estate would work just as well--”

“And that is precisely where people will look once they discover you are no longer on Chandrila,” Ben interjected.

Rey opened her mouth and closed it again, brows furrowing with frustration.

“Senator, while I am fully aware that this is your home, I respectfully request that you trust my judgment on this. It has been predetermined by both my master and the Chancellor herself. We want only what is best for you.”

“As do I,” the queen added, supporting Ben’s decision. “It is settled then. If you require anything else, the palace is at your disposal as well.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Rey said, bowing politely before turning to make her leave. There was a static charge between them as she breezed past Ben, barely acknowledging him. “Master Jedi, are you coming?” she called over her shoulder.

“Of course, m’lady,” Ben said with a nod. “Your Highness,” he said in farewell, bowing before the queen.

He took long strides as he followed behind Rey, catching up to her side in no time as they descended the stairs together. Neither spoke a word, and Ben felt it was probably for the better. He could feel her annoyance with him as it permeated the air. He’d have to find some way to remedy this. Perhaps the boat ride to Varykino would do the trick.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Varykino had been pleasant. The ferry that had taken them across the lake drifted along slowly with the afternoon breeze. The sky was clear, and birds flew overhead, their lively songs combined with the gentle slapping of waves making for the perfect soundtrack to their trip. Everything was warm and bright, which helped to improve Rey’s mood significantly. She basked in the sunlight, taking deep breaths of fresh air and unwinding herself before Ben’s eyes.

Their arrival to Varykino must have been foretold, as the moment Ben and Rey reached the shore, they were greeted by a small party of people. Ben recognized them all, having remained the staff and caretakers of the estate for years. The primary housekeeper, an older woman named Nandi Minnau, was joined with their chief of security, a middle-aged man named Takai Weebow, as well as a pair of handmaidens who had usually attended to his mother. The maidens seemed most anxious to attend to Rey, and quickly whisked her away, with her bags in tow. Ben watched with fondness as she followed them, a bright smile upon her face as she joined in their friendly chatter. 

“Ben, my boy, is that really you? You certainly sprouted up! You’ve become such a fine Jedi at that!” Nandi commented, making her presence known. 

She came around in front of him and stood on tiptoe, preening over him. Ben peered down at her, not having remembered her being so short. Her smile was as comforting as it always had been. Hardly anything had changed about her aside from some silver streaks in her hair. All things considering, this matronly woman had aged incredibly well for someone who had to have been in her eighties.

She had been caring for the estate for most of her life, along with her sister, who sadly died during the Clone Wars. Nandi had always been unfalteringly loyal to the family, however, and never left even when given the opportunity to do so, on multiple occasions.

“Alright then,” she said, once she was satisfied with his appearance. “Tell me, how long has it been again since you were last here?” she questioned.

“At least ten years, I’d say maybe more,” Ben speculated, which struck him as being far too long.

“Well it’s good to have you here, and with such a beautiful young lady at your side, no less!” she chimed, sounding more like a proud grandmother and less like a housekeeper.

“Senator Palpatine and I are here strictly for business; I am her protector. We do not have time for anything else,” Ben intoned, scoffing at the look Nandi cast at him. 

As if she knew there was more to the situation at hand than he let on. Her eyes danced as she studied him, a hint of scrutiny in her gaze. 

“Well if that’s the case, then I should lead you and Takai to the situation room so that you all can attend to business,” she said, gesturing for them to follow.

Takai and Ben exchanged a look and then followed in step behind the spritely older woman. She guided them to a small room on an upper level of the house where business was usually transacted. Ben studied the man casually as they walked. 

He had not aged as well as Nandi had, but he still had that sort of rugged edge to him that made him what one might consider roguishly handsome. He had always been very mild-mannered and easy to get along with. At the same time, Ben knew he could be intimidating when he needed to be. He had known the man for nearly two decades and considered him a friend. Not only was he the chief of security, but he had also watched Ben on more than one occasion whenever his parents had to attend some sort of event at the palace. It felt strange seeing him as an equal now, but given Ben’s status as a protector of the young senator, that’s what he now was.

The two men talked for hours, going over the layout of the villa, the secret passages that were available as a means of hiding away the senator and escaping should the occasion arise. They agreed upon enlisting in local security measures as well, ensuring that the docks were always closely watched and that anyone visiting must first check in with either the chief or Ben. Once Ben was satisfied that everything was arranged for their stay, he retreated to his usual room.

It had been established since he was a boy that he would always stay in his grandfather’s suite. It was a large, stately room on the west end of the villa offering the most spectacular views of the sunset between the mountains that reflected off the lake. It was joined by a large fresher that connected to his grandmother's suite, which was where his parents usually stayed. This time, Rey would be there, which for him felt quite strange, as he had never known anyone other than family to reside in those quarters.

He found his luggage resting on a bench at the foot of the bed. He began sorting through it, putting it away and arranging it in the dresser when he heard a soft knock at the door. He secretly hoped to see Rey on the other side when he opened the door, but instead was greeted by Nandi.

“Were you hoping I was someone else?” she asked as she swept past him into the room.

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben lied, offering her a shy smile.

“Oh, Ben, I know you too well by now. You’ve always been such a terrible liar,” Nandi said with a laugh.

“Yes, well, I’m a Jedi now, and Jedi don’t lie,” he said, knowing he was only digging himself deeper.

Nandi turned to face him, laughing all the more merrily. “Sure, if that’s what you want to tell yourself.”

“Are you mocking me?” Ben asked playfully, folding another tunic in a drawer.

“Merely stating the truth. Dinner is to be served in an hour, by the way. I’ve notified the lady; I figured I’d let you know as well,” she said, pausing by the window and looking out thoughtfully as the sun began to set.

“Looks like it’ll be another perfect night,” Ben murmured, as Nandi acknowledged him with a nod.

“Most are around here; you know how this place is.”

Ben sighed heavily as he slid the drawer closed. “It’s paradise.”

“That it is, my boy,” Nandi said, patting him on the arm as she passed. “See you in an hour then?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, offering a warm smile.

Needing to relieve himself of the grime from traveling, he made his way toward the fresher, calling out to assure that he was alone. He didn’t want to risk stumbling upon the Senator in what would surely be an awkward situation. Finding he was alone, he quickly showered, not lingering for any longer than he had to and retreated to his room to finish getting ready. Dressed once more in his black Jedi attire with cloak, he took the longer path through the house to the dining room, passing a hall of portraits and pausing briefly in front of one of his late grandparents. 

Padme was as lovely as ever in a flowing gown whereas Anakin looked serious and almost severe in his Jedi robes. There was something about the way his hand rested on her shoulder though, that stood out to Ben. The tenderness in that single touch captured more than any single expression ever could. 

The portrait must have been made in secret, much like their wedding and marriage was. Ben idly wondered if anyone ever figured it out. Surely the staff had to know...and the droids. Those blasted droids he still had serving his family. He was grateful that they always tended to stay with his mother or uncle Luke. Not that he disliked the droids in any way, they just always had the worst timing and seemed to interrupt everything.

It was then that it dawned on Ben that this was the first time he had been alone in...well...years. He almost didn’t know what to do with himself. Glancing back up to the portrait, he peered into his grandfather’s eyes as if he’d find the answers there. A sense of calmness settled over him, and he smiled faintly. He knew there was a point to being in this place, beyond simply protecting the young Senator. The Force had led him here, and he was going to follow the will of the Force no matter what direction it took him.

Entering the dining room, he saw Rey standing by a wide, arched window looking out over the lake. She had changed into a stunning gown of black and silver that left her shoulders and upper back beautifully bare. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate braid, and he couldn’t help but think of how stunning she was in this very moment...as she had been every moment before now. It almost wasn’t fair. 

“M’lady, you changed,” he said, seemingly drawing her from her reverie.

She turned to face him, peering up at him with a bright smile. “Master Jedi,” she began, her eyes trailing over his form. “So have you,” she said, a hint of disappointment apparent in her tone.

He cocked his head, uncertain what to make of her reaction. Perhaps his look was too severe as he wore black from head to toe. He’d have to try some of his lighter-colored garments in the upcoming days; perhaps she would prefer that. Thinking nothing more of it, he held out his arm, gesturing for her to approach the table. Pulling back her chair, she settled down gracefully, resting her hands in her lap as he pushed her chair in gently. She nodded politely, and he crossed to sit at the opposite side of the table.

The staff had prepared a lovely meal of roasted fowl and fresh vegetables from the garden. It was paired with wine from the local vineyard, Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac, which featured a rendering of Varykino on the label. The staff held nothing back for this meal, offering only the finest to the young Senator, and he was certain she had to have been at least somewhat impressed. Yet, she looked forlorn.

“M’lady, is something bothering you?” Ben asked softly, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

She peered up at him slowly through her lashes, a subtle blush settling over her features. “May I ask a favor of you?”

“Anything,” he answered without hesitation.

“Would you...could you please call me Rey while we’re here?” she asked shyly, peering down at her plate.

“Of course, Rey. Under the condition that you call me Ben,” he offered diplomatically.

“Thank you...Ben,” she said, raising her glass toward him before taking a sip.

“Is there something else…?” he began again, having sensed more from her.

She sighed heavily in response, shaking her head as she looked away. 

“It’s just...this whole arrangement. I still don’t like it. It’s like I’ve been swept up and taken away from everything I know and love. Hiding on my homeworld from people who want me dead...and yet I cannot be with the people I love. I cannot be with my family. I’ve never felt so alone,” she confessed.

“You’re not alone,” he reminded her with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“No...I-I suppose I’m not,” she said, glancing up at him again from across the table, a look of determination dancing in her eyes. “Which is why _we_ must make the best of our time while we have it.”

“We...as in you and I? I thought I made it clear from the beginning that you wouldn’t notice I was around. The handmaidens here would be more than happy to keep you company. Perhaps you should...” he began, only to have her wave off his words.

“No, Ben, I fully intend on spending time with _you_. After all, how are you supposed to protect me if you aren’t keeping a watchful eye on me?” she countered, her argument surprisingly sound. Not that he would expect otherwise from a politician.

“Duly noted,” he said, resting his napkin on the table by his plate before scooting back his chair and standing. 

He took several long strides to stand at her side, offering his hand once more to be as gentlemanly and helpful as possible. This time she took it gently in her own hand, giving the slightest tug as she stood. He felt a shudder course through his body, akin to touching a live wire at their contact, and had a momentary vision of the two of them together. It was so brief, he almost couldn’t tell what they were doing, and he shook his head as if to settle his mind. The simple touch was overstimulating in so many ways, and he couldn’t understand why.

He released her hand once she was on her own two feet, eager for them to move on to the next room. She seemed to not have noticed what had transpired in that brief moment, and for that he was grateful. This was something he would need to meditate upon later in order to gain a deeper understanding.

They settled into one of the estate's many sitting rooms, with ample amounts of comfortable sofas and chairs, all arranged in intimate settings. Nearby a fire burned, bathing the room in a soft amber glow. As if Rey couldn’t look even more amazing than she already did. He felt his shoulders sagging as he sighed, looking at the flames dancing before him as a way to distract himself from Rey’s beauty.

“Tell me, Ben,” Rey softly requested, reaching out and resting her hand lightly on his arm. “What can we do around here?”

Her touch caught him off guard, and Ben huffed out a breath, not expecting what had to have been the most obvious question she could ask of him. He really needed to refocus his mind already. He would definitely need extra time meditating before bed.

“Well, let's see…” he began slowly, closing his eyes and breathing steadily. “There’s plenty to do outside; we could take a boat ride or swim in the lake, take a hike on one of the many trails, have a picnic; there are endless gardens we could visit…”

“And inside?” Rey asked, interrupting him.

He chanced a glance in her direction and immediately wished he hadn’t. She had leaned in closer to him, her eyes alight with excitement and something else...hunger. But hunger for what? He licked his lips nervously, noting her eyes flick down to them. His arm felt like it was burning him where she held him lightly, tracing patterns into the sleeve of his tunic. He forced himself to look away, fixating on the flames in front of them instead.

“Inside, there’s a grand library with real books, not just holocrons. One could easily spend days there and not even see all the books there; it’s amazing,” he explained, keeping his voice surprisingly steady as he spoke.

“Anything else?” Rey prodded gently.

“My father set up a room with Dejarik and Sabacc tables,” he offered off-handedly with a slight shrug, unsure of what she was after.

“Your father,” Rey muttered, drawing Ben’s attention. He took in her now softer, less hungry, expression. He sighed in relief as she finally released his arm from her light touch, leaning back as she did so and crossing her legs. “So this really is a family home, then?”

“Yes, it’s been in our family for many generations, on my maternal grandmother’s side,” he said, knowing that one of the staff must have told her. 

He wasn’t ashamed for her to know; in fact, he welcomed that knowledge so that perhaps it would help them to find common ground given their mutual heritage in Naboo.

“It’s really touching...and...and quite frankly, incredibly thoughtful that you chose to bring me to your ancestral home here.” Her expression became almost mournful as she gazed upon him now, her words edged with a hint of sorrow. “Had I known beforehand I wouldn’t have protested so openly in front of the queen. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you by questioning your judgment on my behalf,” Rey said in apology.

Ben blinked at the unexpected turn in conversation. She kept surprising him in small ways by the things she said, and this was no exception.

“It’s fine. Honestly, this is a rather unique situation for both of us; we both have much we need to work through. It was my fault for having not briefed you on things beforehand. It is a mistake that will not happen again, I assure you,” he promised, earning a slight nod from Rey.

“Could you give me a tour of the home and grounds? Not right now, of course, because it’s getting late, but maybe tomorrow?” she questioned.

“As you wish, m’lady,” he said, meaning to be polite but earning a dark look from her at being so formal. “I’m sorry, _Rey_ ,” he emphasized her name, leaning forward apologetically.

Rey eyed him thoughtfully before shifting from where she had been reclining, leaning in closer to him. “We have a lot to get used to, you and I, being out of our elements as it would seem. Let’s just try to make the best of it, and take each day as it comes.”

Ben blinked several times as he realized the proximity in which she sat. He could almost smell her now -- a sweet floral scent, not unlike the blooms that grew around the palace. He felt his pulse quickening as he yearned to bury himself in her scent, something he knew he shouldn’t do. A dark whispering in his mind spoke of more, and at this point, he knew it wasn’t any of Snoke’s doing, as Snoke was long gone. This was something else, and it needed to be quickly stamped out.

“Perhaps it is best if we simply retire to our quarters now,” Ben said, standing quickly and side-stepping Rey to put distance between them.

Rey seemed disoriented at the speed of his movement but said nothing of it. She stood slowly, adjusting her skirt as she went before nodding and encouraging him to lead the way. They walked side-by-side as he escorted her to her room, which was on the way to his own. She surprised him again by looping her arm through his, something she must have done on impulse as he recalled that she had walked arm-in-arm with the Gungun at the Senate Plaza as well.

He told himself he’d get used to these touches, and that they were innocent and meant nothing but her being friendly and expressive. It was what she was used to, and therefore, something he’d have to get used to as well. Some deep meditation within the Force would set him right again. He would let it guide him and purify his thoughts so that he could be the man she needed him to be, the protector she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The feedback so far has been golden, and has really kept me motivated as I continue to write. I can only hope that the story is as inspiring to you as it has been to me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rey was awoken by someone softly humming nearby. She stirred beneath the silky sheets upon which she slumbered, almost unwilling to move from the comfort of the bed. She peered beyond the sheets with sleepy eyes as she saw a small, older woman arranging flowers on her nightstand. Was her name Nandi? Rey thought she had remembered that. Perching up on her elbows, she eyed the woman thoughtfully until their eyes met.

The older woman startled slightly, but her expression immediately softened. “My lady, you are awake. Good morning to you,” Nandi said with a polite nod.

“Good morning,” Rey muttered sleepily, watching as Nandi crossed to the windows, throwing back the drapery to let in the early morning sun.

Her room brightened with each curtain that was opened, and she took a moment to really soak up her surroundings, something she hadn’t done the day before. Lying in her four-poster bed, she looked beyond the ivory and gold draperies hanging from the canopy into the room itself. The room was significantly larger than what she was used to staying in, and much more lavish than her usual accommodations.

Warm wooden floors gleamed in the sunlight, and were covered with elegantly woven carpets in shades of ivory, gold and pale blue. There was a fireplace opposite where she lay, which was faced by a small sitting area. On the wall to her left was an opulent looking vanity and mirror, neatly organized with beauty products. An armoire stood proudly beside it. On either side were doors that led to the fresher and walk-in closet. Rey could hardly resist looking to her right, however, gazing out the floor-to-ceiling windows at the magnificent views of the beautiful isle just beyond.

Throwing back the blankets, she shifted to the edge of the mattress before climbing off and approaching the windows. So far, every room she had explored had the most stunning views from it, and she found herself falling in love with the house and the surrounding lakeside country. She remembered then that it was Ben’s ancestral home, and she was humbled by how lavish and over the top everything was. At the same time, nothing seemed excessive. It didn’t feel like a museum; it felt like a real home that was full of comfort and love.

It was then that she noticed that Nandi had paused beside her, waiting for acknowledgement. “Did you need something?” Rey asked.

“No, my lady, I simply wished to ask where you would like to have breakfast? I could have one of the staff bring it in here, unless you would prefer to have it in the dining room?” Nandi offered.

Rey fussed with a stray thread on her gown as she considered, before remembering she wasn’t alone. “What about Ben -- I mean, Master Solo? Do you know if he’s awake?”

“Master Solo has been awake for hours, my lady, and has already eaten,” she was informed, and Rey’s shoulders sagged slightly at the thought that she would likely be eating alone.

“I see,” she said softly, looking down to the floor.

“Why don’t I have one of your handmaidens bring you some food, and perhaps she can join you? Would you like the company?” Nandi suggested, gently reaching out to touch Rey’s arm.

“That’s fine...but I don’t need the company, thank you,” Rey said, gazing upon the kindly older woman and offering a weary smile.

“As you wish, my lady. Someone will be here shortly with your food,” Nandi said, bowing politely before turning and exiting her room.

Rey watched the older woman as she left, sighing once she was left alone. Glancing around the room again, she turned, approaching the nightstand with the fresh flowers. Leaning into the bouquet, she breathed in the intoxicating aroma of the fresh blooms. She then moved silently through her space, taking a few minutes to freshen up and make herself presentable to whatever staff might be bringing her her food. 

By the time she left the fresher, she saw a petite woman arranging utensils on a small cart on either side of a domed plate. She smiled at Rey the moment their eyes met, and Rey immediately felt comforted, grateful that everyone here had treated her so well even though she had only been there a short while.

“My lady, I have brought you eggs, biscuits, and fruit along with some freshly squeezed juice. Would you prefer caf or tea with your breakfast?” the petite woman asked in a surprisingly birdlike tone.

Rey couldn’t help but smile, settling down on the sofa where the cart awaited her. “Tea is fine, please. With milk and honey, if you have it?”

“As you wish, my lady,” she said, reminding Rey of the time when Ben had said the same words the night before.

Then she remembered what followed after, when she leaned in closer to him and he moved as if compelled by some strange force away from her. Why had he retreated so quickly? Had her proximity repulsed him for some odd reason? She hadn’t expected him to be jumpy like that. Perhaps he simply wasn’t used to having someone so close to him. She tried not to dwell on it too much. There was no point, as she hardly knew him, so who was she to make any judgments?

Rey began to eat, mildly conscious of the woman who had lingered nearby. She glanced up to acknowledge her, thanking her before taking a bite of a biscuit.

“My lady, will you be requiring any further assistance?” 

Rey dabbed her mouth softly with a napkin. “Not at the moment, although I could use help getting ready for the day...perhaps in a half an hour or so, would you call the handmaidens in for me, please?”

“It will be done, my lady. Enjoy your meal,” she was told, watching the woman bow before her and exit quietly.

And so she was left alone again. She sighed to herself before shoveling another bite into her mouth. The food was positively delectable, and during their tour of the house, she fully intended to thank the kitchen staff for their hard work. She knew not everyone was so comfortable reaching out and showing appreciation for staff, but wherever she went, she made it a point to do so. Everyone should feel appreciated for what they did. It felt good to boost others up, and so she did so as often as she could.

Shortly after she had finished her last bite, she was joined by the two handmaidens who had been assigned to her. A tall, slender blonde human named Elizabeta and a somewhat shorter, but equally lovely togruta with stunning long lekku in blue and white named Maraa Tim. They bowed graciously upon entering the chambers, smiling warmly at Rey. They had quickly grown attached to her in the few hours that they had spent time together the day prior. 

The two ladies had gushed over Rey’s wardrobe as they had helped her put her things away. They had played with her hair before styling it, making her feel special and beautiful. Their attention to detail certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Ben, as he had openly gaped at her before schooling his features into a neutral expression. It was something that had thrilled Rey to no end, knowing that she had somehow caught his attention, even if it had been briefly. She understood why he was so quick to cover up his initial reaction to seeing her before dinner. It was the way of the Jedi.

She couldn’t help but be disappointed in seeing him dressed once more in his formal and stiff Jedi attire. When he had arrived at her chambers on Chandrila earlier that day he had looked strikingly different in what one would dub as smuggler garb, but somehow she felt as though it suited him more than the Jedi robes and cloak. She would never tell him as much, for fear of insulting him. She supposed it didn’t matter, as he was who he was. Regardless, she couldn’t help but wonder why they chose to dress the way they did.

Then again, she really shouldn’t be one to judge. She dressed in what one would consider normal attire for the people of Naboo, usually an elaborately crafted gown of some sort. She felt strange in anything else, much as she had in the travel gear she had worn the day prior. While some of her garments were a bit stiff and over the top, for the most part, she found them to be incredibly freeing and comfortable.

Elizabeta and Maraa fussed over her again, helping her dress in a less formal gown of emerald green. Her arms were bare below dainty drop sleeves, and her shoulders and collarbone were beautifully exposed. The sheath gown was fit through the bust and waist before flaring into a loosely flowing skirt. She paired this with brown flats. The ladies did another braid for her, something they said that Lady Leia often wore, carrying on about the elaborate styles she seemed to prefer.

Rey could tell by the way they spoke that they respected and appreciated the lady of the house. From what Rey knew about her, the former princess turned senator and rebellion general had lived an incredibly exciting life, and was known galaxy-wide for her valiant efforts in restoring peace and solitude to those who had lost hope during the rise of the Empire. Rey’s heart felt full at the knowledge that this amazing woman had accomplished so much, but her crowning achievement had to have been giving birth to such a sweet and gentlemanly son.

Her thoughts once more drifted back to Ben, and she knew she could no longer hold off seeing him. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she was eager to see him again, to begin a new day exploring and getting to know him. The very thought left her giddy with anticipation, something the handmaidens picked up on immediately. They led her around the house to the balcony where they last saw Ben and left Rey to her own devices.

Through tall, narrow columns, she spied him, walking as quietly as she could manage in an effort to study him while she made her approach. At first she thought he was standing, as his head was at a higher level than it would be if he were merely sitting. That didn’t seem right though, because he seemed a head shorter than she remembered him...or perhaps her mind exaggerated his proportions. She hadn’t spent as much time as she would like to, but she knew that would change during their stay here on Varykino.

It was then when she saw something drift past his back and over his shoulder. And another thing. And another. Were they...rocks...levitating? That wasn’t all that was levitating, though, no, not at all. Ben himself was floating, while being seated perfectly still in lotus position and the rocks were orbiting him, as if he were a small planet. Rey could hardly contain her gasp as she took in the vision of him in this state, quickly covering her mouth.

“Good morning, Rey,” he greeted her in a low murmur.

His voice seemed distant...but she heard it as if he had spoken into her ear. She braced herself against a column, watching as he gradually lowered to the ground, unfurling his long limbs to stand as his feet quietly touched the ground. The last thing to fall was the rocks that had been orbiting, and they didn’t fall nearly as gracefully as he did. It was as if someone had simply scattered them across the ground.

Ben turned then, facing her with a soft, nearly unreadable expression, but his eyes...oh his eyes. They spoke volumes. In the sunlight, those beautiful eyes reflected the perfect shade of vintage Corellian whiskey that her father kept among other liquors at his bar in their estate.

“Corellian...whiskey?” he asked, his tone somewhat amused. Had she spoken out loud? Or had he caught the stray thought?

Rey shook her head dismissively. “Nevermind,” she said, swatting at the air as if it didn’t matter.

“Ironic that you should think that, you know, my father is from Corellia,” Ben said, gracing her with a benevolent smile.

Rey huffed a surprised laugh, looking down and to the side, if only to relieve herself from his intense gaze. They seemed to keep doing that to one another, staring as if at the most curious object in the galaxy before becoming aware of their action and looking away shyly. 

Ben hardly seemed to share in her shyness this morning, though. The meditation she had caught him in must have done wonders to boost his confidence and put him at ease where he had been somewhat uptight the last time she had seen him. It was refreshing, and she couldn’t resist glancing up at him once more, seeing that same smile that made her heart do a little flip.

“Are you ready for that tour?” he questioned, offering her an arm as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Yes,” Rey choked, surprised by the sound of her own voice after having heard him speak. She cleared her throat lightly before adding, “I would very much enjoy that.”

Ben nodded respectfully, and she tucked her arm into his as he led her away from the balcony. They walked along the edge of an outdoor terrace that spanned the length of the house. Between the narrow columns, she spied numerous balconies, seemingly situated right in the heart of the greenery that seemed to blossom forth from the structure itself, as if nature had embraced the house where it stood.

“Varykino is not only the name of the estate, but it is also the name of the island itself,” Ben began in preamble, drawing Rey’s attention away from the views outside and back to him. “It was originally an artist's retreat, if you can imagine that. A famous poet by the name of Omar Berenko lived here. He’s most notably known for his piece titled _Defense of Naboo,_ which was written in his favorite room right here on the estate.”

“I’ve read that before, when I was younger. It’s a somewhat disturbing, albeit epic poem.” She cringed slightly as verses from the poem echoed briefly in her mind. She shook it off in favor of maintaining their pleasant conversation. “I had no idea it was written here. I can understand why he was so inspired, though. It’s hard not to be around here. Which is his favorite room, out of curiosity?”

“The Room of Morning Mists. You’ve already seen it; that’s where we ate last night.”

“Ah, of course. I remember it well,” Rey said, following Ben’s lead and waiting patiently while he opened one of the intricately carved wooden doors that led them back into the estate itself.

The room he had led her to must have been the library, as she couldn’t imagine it being anything else. There were floor to ceiling shelves that were overflowing with books, real books, as Ben had mentioned to her the night before. With a gentle press of his hand to her lower back, he encouraged her to enter the room and explore for herself. Rey’s eyes wandered over every surface, hardly knowing where to look.

There were several seating arrangements scattered throughout the impressively large library, but the focus had to have been the massive fireplace that could have easily been its own room. She had never recalled seeing a hearth nearly as large as that one. In shimmering stone there were carved figures standing proudly on either side of the mantle, and they looked so real she held her breath, imagining that they would simply step away from the platform upon which they stood.

“This is my favorite room,” Ben said in a hushed tone, as if speaking any louder would be disrespectful.

“I can see why,” Rey murmured in response, giving into impulse and crossing the room in several strides to place her hands on one of the intricately carved figures, humming in awe at the coolness of the stone beneath her fingertips. “I love this room, Ben. You have really excellent taste.”

“Thank you,” he said shyly, making Rey cast a sidelong glance at him. She noticed a soft blush upon his features before he looked away, clasping his hands behind his back.

Rey refocused on the figure before her, tracing the contours of its face. It reminded her of some figures she had seen in a temple when she was a child, on the planet Bakura.

“Have you ever been to Bakura?” she questioned, peering over him.

His brows furrowed in thought as he considered her question. “I can’t say I have. What makes you ask?”

“These figures reminded me of some I saw when I was a child on Bakura. My parents and I traveled quite a bit…” her voice trailed off as her mind drifted toward the memories.

“What did they do during their travels?” he asked, shaking her from her reverie.

“They were missionaries,” Rey said with a soft smile.

“You know...I think we might have a book on the history of Bakura. Maybe it will mention the figures?” Ben suggested, gesturing toward a section of the library.

Rey followed his gaze and walked toward the area in question, her fingers trailing over the spines. “So many history books. There must be one for every planet in the galaxy,” she mused, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Well then, if you're ever feeling homesick or alone, perhaps reading these history books will bring back good memories,” he encouraged softly.

Rey’s heart felt warm at the very thought. “I’d like that. Can we come back later?” she questioned.

“As often as you like,” he said, clearly pleased that they had found some more common ground. They were kindred spirits in that way, she supposed, both eager for knowledge, as well as peace and solitude. “An escape…” he whispered, drawing the thought right out of her head.

“Yes,” she quickly agreed, albeit somewhat surprised by his ability.

They exited the library through a different door from the one they had used to enter the space, and were in another long hallway. This one seemingly doubled as an art gallery, as large tapestries and paintings hung proudly from floor to ceiling, the ceiling itself also a work of art that was arched high with decorative gables striped in gold and painted with decorative vines to connect the outside world with the inside. It flowed nearly harmoniously, and one could hardly see where the outside ended and the inside began.

“So was Berenko your ancestor?” Rey questioned, speaking at a normal volume now that they were no longer in the quiet zone of the library.

Ben chuckled softly. “No, in fact, he was mysteriously kidnapped and disappeared. It wasn’t until the Fall of the Republic that my family came to own the estate. My grandmother’s family, specifically, the Naberrie family, acquired the home and island, and it has been in our family from then on. I’m aware that you might not recognize that name; you would know my grandmother better for her adopted regnal name: Amidala.”

Rey gasped, gazing up at Ben in obvious shock. “You’re the grandson of Queen Padme Amidala?” she questioned. “ _And_ Princess Leia Skywalker Organa Solo?”

“So you have heard of my family then. Yes. I’m quite proud of my heritage,” he admitted, holding his head high.

“But you...you’re royalty,” Rey stuttered out, hardly able to contain the words despite knowing that she should.

“Technically, yes,” he agreed.

“Then why…?” she asked, her words escaping her for fear of insulting him.

“Why did I become a Jedi?” he finished for her, as if it weren’t the first time he had been asked that.

Rey’s silence was answer enough. Her curiosity got the better of her, though. She knew she probably crossed some line, and hoped he didn’t hold it against her.

He offered a warm and reassuring smile before he began his explanation. “The Force has always been strong in my family. It has chosen us as its vessel. One can either ignore the wills of the Force or embrace them. I’m sure if I really wanted to, I could become a senator, or reign as the Prince of New Alderaan. Hell, I could even become a smuggler, if one were to consider my father’s background. Somehow...being a Jedi is what is right for me. I didn’t really choose it. It chose me,” he admitted, sounding wise beyond his years.

How old was he, anyway? She couldn’t tell, honestly. Not that it necessarily mattered. His answer satisfied her though, and she felt as though it helped her to understand him on a deeper level.

They descended an impressively wide set of spiral stairs, Rey lifting her dress slightly as not to step on it. She gripped the carved handrail with her free hand, her breath hitching at another spectacular view of the lake. She paused for a moment to gaze out, lost as she was in the scenery. It was the one thing she loved the most about being on Naboo, all the colors; her favorite was green.

Down another hallway they passed through the grand entry, with Rey admiring the chandelier before turning to see where Ben was leading her. It was a domed room made almost entirely of glass. A conservatory.

“This is my mother’s favorite room,” he said, gesturing toward the carefully maintained plants surrounding a bubbling fountain at the center. Comfortable looking benches nestled within the greenery, offering a warm and inviting spot to sit and read.

“Did you ever read here as a boy?” Rey found herself asking.

“On occasion, yes, although I tended to stay in the library more often than not. This was my mother’s sacred space.” Ben paused in speech, caressing his fingers over the foliage of a nearby tree before glancing up at Rey. “Many of the plants in this room had been here since before the Naberrie family came to own the estate. There are a few that my mother had brought in specifically, though, and they are the last of their kind as sadly, they are all that remain of Alderaan.”

Rey gasped, her eyes roaming over plants, trying to determine which ones belonged to the planet that had fallen to the Death Star. She had heard of the peaceful planet of Alderaan and its significance to the galaxy. Known as the planet of beauty...it sounded so much like Naboo, with rich culture and history. To have had it all wiped out by a single shot from a space station superlaser…

“You’d probably like this one,” Ben suggested, drawing her attention.

“Oh? Is it one of the Alderaan plants?” she questioned, focusing on the tree he was gesturing toward.

“Yes. This is a starblossom tree. My mother lucked into a sapling that she had found while exploring the jungles in Belsavis. Apparently a group of visiting smugglers had visited Alderaan before the planet was destroyed and were so enchanted by the flavor of the fruit that they brought seeds with them and planted them in hopes of growing more of it.”

“ _This_ is a fruit tree?” Rey asked, skeptically eyeing the narrow tree with its twisting branches and lush, dark green foliage. There were large buds interspersed with the leaves, which she had assumed were the fruit blossoms he was referring to. “You can actually eat the blossoms themselves?”

“No, not the blossoms... _inside_ the blossom, the flower cradles the fruit as if it were an egg in a nest. They only bloom at night, so we’ll need to have Nandi keep an eye on them and let us know when she’s able to harvest them.”

“I look forward to that,” Rey said, always eager to try something new, especially if it was fruit. The very idea of eating made Rey’s stomach rumble, and she looked sheepishly over at Ben, hoping he hadn’t heard that.

His grin indicated that he had, and as if on cue his own stomach rumbled in response. “Must be lunch time,” Ben said with a laugh.

“It certainly sounds like it to me,” Rey agreed, joining in his laughter. “Perhaps we can tour more of the house later; for now I’d like to visit the kitchen and see if we can get the staff to whip us up something.”

“I’m game, so long as we aren’t stuck eating veg-meat and polystarch bread,” he said, making Rey laugh harder at the memory of the awful lunch they had endured together the day before.

“ _Anything_ but that!” she agreed, happily threading her arm through his as he led her out of the room. 

It felt good to be laughing so freely with Ben, and she felt as though they were making great progress toward becoming friends. Even if somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted something more. She knew better than to entertain thoughts like that; it was better to appreciate things as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support and wonderful feedback. I am pleased to have entertained you so thoroughly. I'm aware that things are progressing slowly between these two, and it's a challenge for me to put the breaks on them, but I promise you that it'll be worth it. Feel free to express any thoughts you might have on everything leading up to this point. If you're more comfortable reaching out on Tumblr, you can find me there as winglessone. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> For the record -- on the moodboard, the library is actually in the Villa del Balbianello, which is the house on Lake Como used in Attack of the Clones for Varykino. As are the arches. The conservatory is the Winter Garden in the Biltmore Estate in Ashville, North Carolina.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the next several days, Ben and Rey managed to keep themselves quite busy around the estate and surrounding countryside. One of the first things they had done, upon Rey’s request, was to hike through the hills until they could reach the summit of the waterfalls overlooking the vast lake upon which the island sat.

Rey was dressed in pants again, which Ben thought was practical, for he could hardly imagine what would happen if she had worn a dress. It would have been snagged on trees and shredded before they even made it halfway up the path. He had to admit he was rather impressed with her stamina. While he had admittedly slowed down the normal pace at which he moved out of consideration, she certainly didn’t hold him back the way he had anticipated she would.

As they maintained their steady climb along the trail, their conversation flowed, much as they had been the more the two spent time together. This time they seemed to be focusing on Ben’s friends at the Jedi temple.

“So let me see if I can remember everyone’s names that you’ve mentioned,” Rey began, pausing to lean against a nearby tree. She retrieved her canteen and took a swig of water. “There’s Voe, Hennix, Tai and Grogu...is that right?”

“Yes,” Ben said, a smile curling at his lips. She was paying attention -- as she always had -- which was so refreshing, as he wasn’t used to being heard. She actually cared about what he had to say. “There were more, of course, a dozen of us total, but those four are the closest to me. Particularly Grogu.”

“But Grogu is just a child; I find it hard to imagine maintaining a friendship with anyone so young,” Rey countered, her face twisted as she puzzled over the thought.

“Looks are deceiving, Rey. Would you believe me if I told you that he is, in fact, seventy years old? He’s changed significantly since my uncle brought him to the training temple. That was nearly twenty years ago. At the time, Grogu was very shy and...well...afraid.”

“But why?” Rey asked, gesturing that she was ready to continue.

Ben swallowed thickly, almost reluctant to explain. “While he’s never exactly voiced it out loud, we believe that he may be repressing memories from the past. He’s one of the few Jedi who survived Order 66. He was in the temple on Coruscant when it was massacred. He witnessed some truly terrible things.”

Rey hummed in understanding, her eyes full of sorrow. She remained silent, but Ben caught a fleeting thought when he mentioned Order 66, as if it wasn’t the first time she had heard of that. She knew it was her grandfather who did that. He had been responsible for the fall of the Jedi order. Ben placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder in hopes of calming her wayward thoughts, but said nothing to indicate anything further. After all, his grandfather was responsible for it as much as hers was, so the burden was theirs to share.

“So what brought Grogu out of his shell, then?” Rey questioned.

“I think it was being around the rest of us, honestly. Seeing children, being with those who were like him.” Ben paused in thought before chuckling at a memory of Grogu. “When I first met him, he wouldn’t speak. He only communicated telepathically. I remember the first words he said aloud. ‘This is the way,’ he said, in that small voice of his.”

“‘This is the way,’” Rey parroted, drawing Ben’s attention. She seemed curious about something else he had said, though she was unwilling to voice her thoughts. Instead, she looked up at him, her brow arched as she asked, “The way of what?”

“We were lifting rocks with the Force. Some of the students had trouble harnessing the energy to focus on single objects, and Grogu stood up and showed them. I think we all started looking at him differently after that.” Ben was quiet for several moments, ducking beneath a low branch before turning to lift it with the Force for Rey to pass through with ease. “But it was a good thing, really. Of course, his choice of words had double meaning...his caretaker when Luke had found him was a Mandalorian.”

“Ah, a Mandalorian. I’ve heard stories about them,” Rey said, not seeming to want to elaborate any further.

The pair walked in silence for several minutes, the roar of the waterfalls growing louder with every step they took. At last they reached the summit, and stood on a large boulder perched along the edge of the waterfall itself. The air was moist as the wind stirred it around them, and the intermittent misting of water was pleasant on Ben’s overheated skin. He heard Rey’s breath hitch as she took in the view all around them, her eyes roving over every surface, as she stared wonderstruck at nature's offering of endless beauty.

“In all my life I’ve never seen a more spectacular view,” she confessed, her voice nearly lost to the cacophony of surging waters.

“Neither have I,” Ben admitted, albeit he wasn’t necessarily talking about the water.

“I’ve never seen so much blue in my life.” she murmured, eyes wide as she gazed over the summit.

He wasn’t aware of how long they lingered by the waterfront, peering down the falls themselves. Rey kicked off her shoes at one point and walked through the shallow waters in a nearby tidepool. She made friends with a small crab-like creature and played with it for a while until it scurried off. She seemed totally in her element, like a nature goddess in the flesh.

The sun was starting to get low on the horizon as they reluctantly made their way back down the path toward Varykino. Rey’s thoughts kept drifting aimlessly, and he caught snippets here and there despite trying to be considerate and avoid doing so actively. He had to remind himself that non-Force users were often made uncomfortable by such displays of abilities, although given who she was, should it have affected her the same way? He couldn’t be sure.

“Ben,” she said, after several moments of silence. “I want to ask you something...in regards to Grogu, and communicating telepathically.”

“Yes?” he asked, bracing himself as if preparing for a lecture or reprimand.

“You don’t  _ just  _ communicate that way, do you? You can actively hear…” she hesitated, swallowing thickly.

“It is an ability of mine, yes, to hear thoughts in addition to communicating telepathically. I try not to do it actively, as I know it can be disturbing to some. That having been said, some thoughts are louder than others, and are harder to ignore.”

“I see,” Rey said quietly, running an anxious hand over the braids woven in her hair.

“I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable; it isn’t my intention,” he confessed, knowing how those abilities had caused so many problems in the past.

“It’s just part of what makes you...uniquely  _ you _ , I suppose,” Rey mused.

Again, Ben was surprised by the turn of conversation. She was so quick to accept things that had disturbed others in the past. He was prepared for her to call him a creep or to demand that he cease to utilize said ability, but she didn’t. It made him appreciate her even more than he already did, and he felt his heart swell in acknowledgement. He recalled how when he first saw her, that he had sensed that she was a kindred spirit, how she felt like him. Perhaps...there was something more to it?

“If you like…” he said, hesitating when their eyes met. “I can try to keep the mind reading to a minimum, as a gesture of goodwill, of course. There are other things I can do instead, if you’d prefer?”

“I appreciate that,” Rey said, offering a genuine smile. “You know, Ben...I just really love talking to you. I don’t need anything else.”

* * *

The next day it was storming, and so Ben and Rey were stuck indoors, which suited Ben just fine. They went about their morning routine before deciding it would be a good day to read. 

In the library once more, he watched with amusement as Rey poured over the shelves, plucking out books at random and gushing over the collection that they had available. Ben mentioned to her a favorite or two of his own, before selecting one and settling down on the couch facing the fireplace.

Sometime later, Rey settled down at the opposite end of the couch, book in hand as she nestled herself into the cushions. She was silent for several minutes before Ben allowed himself to acknowledge her, his eyes shifting across the expanse of the couch until they drank in her form. She was in a lovely blue gown today, looking elegant and sophisticated and yet also very relaxed. She carried herself with a feminine grace that he found incredibly endearing.

“Rey?” he said softly, causing her to look up from the text.

“Yes?” she replied, meeting his gaze with ease.

“Last time we were here, you had mentioned your parents being missionaries, and that you all traveled frequently when you were a child. I was wondering if you’d care to elaborate any of that,” Ben queried, genuinely interested in knowing more of her past.

“If you insist,” Rey said, putting a bookmark into her book and resting it on her lap. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, gazing off at a space just beyond where Ben sat, as if gaining access to old memories. “Well as you may have guessed, my father had wanted to do missionary work as a means of undoing some of the rotten deeds that his own father had done in the past. He was trying to redeem the Palpatine name.”

“Ah, I thought that might have something to do with it,” Ben mused, studying her as she spoke. It was as if she was a million miles away, and perhaps she was, despite their proximity on the couch.

Rey kicked off her shoes quietly then, drawing her legs up onto the couch and curling in on herself. Ben sensed it was a defense mechanism of sorts, making herself seem smaller than she actually was. She should have known by now that she didn’t need to raise her defenses around him. At the same time, he knew that this was a story she rarely told anyone, and he was grateful that she was so willing to open up to him.

“He was a clone, you know,” she said, her voice strangely coarse. “Sith cultists had attempted to bring back my grandfather to restore the Empire, after it had fallen. You can imagine their disappointment when he lacked the necessary Force abilities and actually had a heart.” She paused in her speech, chewing her lip in deep thought. “The cultists were discovered at some point, and my father was set free.”

“It’s hard to imagine what he had to endure while living as a captive like that,” Ben murmured, earning a nod from Rey.

“I try not to think about it myself,” she confessed, shivering visibly in response.

Noting a blanket draped across a nearby chair, Ben reached out with the Force and drew it over to drape across Rey. It seemed effective in comforting her, and he could sense her thoughts drifting away from the suffering that her father must have endured. Rey smiled appreciatively, twisting her fingers into the blanket and drawing it up closer to her face. Ben returned her smile, grateful that he was able to ease her mind without creating too much fuss.

“So what happened after he was freed?” Ben questioned, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch and propping up his head.

“He traveled to Naboo where he was accepted by other family members who had survived Sheev. At the time, they had all kept to themselves, for fear of backlash from the community and galaxy as a whole. My father was always exceedingly ambitious, though, and decided living in solitude wasn’t enough. With the blessing of our family, he began traveling and doing good work for people in need. Along the way, he met my mother, who was a traveling medic. Together they did some extraordinary work.”

“Fascinating...and then you came about?” 

Rey smiled faintly, nodding in response. “They said I was a miracle, as most clones were assumed to be sterile.”

Ben opened his mouth, a response ready on his tongue, but quickly closed it and remained silent. Her being considered a miracle child made him think of how he technically had no great grandfather...Anakin was manifested by the Force. It was a miracle birth as well. Perhaps it was a mere coincidence. 

Unless she, too, was a miracle of the Force? He highly doubted that, but again, it had happened before. Either way, the potential of her being Force Sensitive was becoming an increasing possibility

Thankfully, Rey lacked his telepathic abilities, and so hadn’t heard a single thought of his. She was likely better off for it, as well. She continued along with her speech, completely unaware of what had just transpired within his mind. 

“I remember the first time I travelled with them. I was seven, and we had visited a dying planet whose sun was about to implode. I helped them gather children and families in an effort to help them escape and settle on a new world. I made a lot of friends on that trip, and it felt good knowing that they’d be cared for, even if their homeworld had been destroyed."

“That must have been something,” Ben said quietly, still musing over his earlier thoughts of her being one with the Force.

“It truly was. For me, it was life changing,” Rey admitted honestly, that far away look still lingering on her face. “The galaxy had been opened up to me in ways that it hadn’t for so many others. Over the course of several years, the three of us travelled often, doing what we could to aid communities in need. The more I witnessed the depravity that lingered in the galaxy, the more I realized that things needed to change. That's why I decided to become a senator. To make a difference in the galaxy."

“I think that is a wise decision, as you can influence people in a positive way. Your parents must be very proud of you,” Ben complimented, hoping she knew just how special she was for wanting to make a difference. 

She blushed in response, her cheeks coloring softly in the low glow of the fireplace. Not only was she beautiful, but she had strong morals and such a good upbringing, despite all odds. Luke was right when he told her that her blood didn’t make her who she was.

Silence lingered between them after that, and they shared another shy glance at one another. Then Rey tucked another stray curl behind her ear and looked back down to her lap. They both resumed their reading, and as time passed, Ben noticed Rey loosening up her posture and gradually stretching her legs out along the couch. At one point, her feet were tucked under his thighs, but he found it didn’t bother him much. At this point, he was getting used to her touches, and was grateful that she was comfortable enough with him to do so freely.

* * *

The next day, the sun was warm and had dried out the grounds surrounding Varykino. Nandi seemed lighter on her feet than usual as she moved between Ben and Rey while serving them their breakfast. 

“I’ve got wonderful news, you two!” she bubbled enthusiastically.

“And what would that be?” Ben questioned, eyeing her curiously.

“The Starblossom tree bloomed last night! It was absolutely gorgeous; oh you should have seen it. The best part is that I was able to harvest two perfectly ripe fruits,” she said proudly.

Rey beamed in response, clearly sharing Nandi's excitement. “Perhaps we should have a picnic by the waterfalls for lunch?” she asked, looking from Nandi to Ben.

Ben chuckled softly, “Rey, we’re still eating breakfast now; how are you already planning ahead to our next meal?”

“Well I  _ do  _ want to try the fruit, but it sounds to me like something one must experience, not be dallied over like any other common fruit. Yes, I should like a picnic. Can we do that?”

“Absolutely, Lady Rey, I will put together a basket for you all to take out,” Nandi exclaimed, clearly wanting to help them bond in whatever way she could.

Ben deliberately ignored the look Nandi gave them as she flitted out of the room. Instead, he faced Rey, finding her smile to be incredibly infectious and positively enchanting. “What would you like to do in the meantime?” he questioned.

“Well, Elizabeta and Maraa had suggested something I might enjoy after breakfast, but they said it was a surprise. Girl stuff, I assume,” Rey said, indulging in another bite of breakfast pastry.

“Very well then, shall I meet you on the south terrace in a few hours?” Ben questioned, gazing past her at the chrono on the wall.

Rey nodded. “I’d like that very much.” 

They finished their breakfast and parted their ways; Ben headed toward the training room on the second floor. He was grateful for the opportunity to practice his forms, as he didn’t want to risk becoming soft and lazy in his time while protecting the senator. Hours passed quickly, and he felt invigorated and renewed by the time he had finished. Realizing he still had time, he headed back to his quarters and paused in the fresher for a quick shower.

Lunchtime came, and they met on the south terrace. Nandi was there as well, having brought them a large basket full of goodies as well as a blanket to rest upon. The pair then ventured off across the overgrown fields of wheat and grass, strolling at a leisurely pace. Ben hoped that they’d settle beneath the shade of some trees, but Rey seemed determined to stay in the sun and chose a spot precisely in the middle of the field, facing the falls. She held the basket while Ben spread out the blanket, and then the two settled down, curious to see what had been packed for them.

Nandi kept things surprisingly simple: some honey mead, a rustic loaf of bread, a variety of cheeses and several fruits. The greatest thing in the whole basket, however, was the two prized pieces of lusciously ripe Starblossom fruit. Ben opted to save that for last, presenting it to Rey almost as a gift. He cupped his hands over one of them, holding it out to her before revealing it to her, implying how it might look nestled in the fragrant white blossom.

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” Rey chimed, retrieving the proffered fruit from Ben’s hand.

"Nor will you ever, I'm afraid," he murmured sadly.

He watched as she smoothed her fingers over the surface of the egg-like fruit, holding it up to her nose and breathing in deeply. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed with satisfaction at the fragrance, one he knew well. Ben produced a small knife, and Rey handed the piece of fruit back to him, drawing up on her knees and leaning in close to watch.

He pierced the purple flesh, and a deep magenta juice oozed over his fingertips. He made quick work, dividing the fruit into quarters. Glancing up, he noticed that Rey closed her eyes and opened her mouth, clearly hoping he would feed her. He took a shuddering breath before reaching out and placing a piece of the fruit in her mouth, watching as her lips gently closed.

Watching her eat was nearly as satisfying as indulging in the fruit itself. When she asked for more, he didn't hesitate to share. He was grateful that this was an experience they could enjoy together.

He popped the last quarter into his mouth, quickly licking the juices off his fingers. He felt such joy radiating from Rey at this moment, and he wrapped it around himself like a comforting blanket.

“That was incredible,” Rey sighed, laying back against the blanket to gaze up at the sky. “No wonder that was such a beloved fruit to the people of Alderaan.”

“Indeed. It’s truly unique,” Ben admitted, turning his body to face Rey better.

“Your mother was quite lucky to have found that sapling," she murmured ruefully. "Tell me more about her.” 

“She’s the fiercest woman I know,” he admitted readily. “Honest, fair, determined, strong-willed and with such a big heart. She pours so much love and devotion into everything she does. She’s amazing.”

“You must love her deeply,” Rey mused, her voice much softer now.

Ben smiled, glancing over at Rey where she lay. Her hair was mostly down today, and it spread around her on the blanket like a halo of chestnut curls, each one seeming to glisten in the sunlight. So like an angel, if one were ever to exist. “I do,” he said softly, earning a smile from Rey.

“What do the two of you like to do to bond as mother and son? Are you allowed any free time with your family? I had heard that --”

Ben simply laid back, chuckling as he settled at her side. “New Jedi order, remember? We don’t follow all the strict rules of the Fallen Order. My uncle would miss his sister too much if that were the case.” 

“Oh, that’s good. So what do you two do in your free time, then?”

“My mother and I like to attend theater performances together. We have season tickets and a box seat at the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant,” he said fondy, realizing the unfortunate truth that it had been far too long since they last saw something together. At least three years.

“I wasn’t expecting that!” Rey admitted with a laugh.

“Yes, well, when I was younger I used to hate when she’d drag me along, since both my father and uncle refused to go with her. As I grew up, I learned to appreciate the cultural aspect and value of each unique performance.”

Rey grinned knowingly. “I’ve been to the theater myself, a handful of times. Even the one on Coruscant. I was there three years ago on my birthday. My parents took a few of my friends and me to see the Mon Calamari performance of  _ Squid Lake _ . I found it absolutely fascinating. The colors and sound, and --” 

“Wait a minute,” Ben said, sitting upright and glancing over at her again, his eyes wide with awareness. “You were there...three years ago?”

“Yes, why?” Rey asked, perching up on her elbows and narrowing her eyes.

“I was there, too,” Ben said with a laugh.

Rey grinned brightly as she pulled herself upright the rest of the way. “No kidding!”

“What a funny coincidence,” he admitted, watching as she shook her head in disbelief. “That was the last performance I had seen with my mother,” he confessed.

The pair gushed over the performance, both finding more things that they had in common than they had ever anticipated. Ben was grateful for that afternoon, as things had turned out better than he had anticipated it would. 

He felt like he and Rey were truly becoming friends, and had developed a certain understanding between one another that helped them to be close without crossing the line. She was such a fascinating young woman, and he couldn’t imagine being paired with anyone else, and was more than grateful that Luke had chosen him as her protector.

* * *

Several days later, after having fallen into a rather limiting routine of doing things around the estate and surrounding grounds, Ben decided he had had enough and needed to escape -- if only for a while. As they ate breakfast, he gazed across the table at her, excitement dancing in his eyes as he debated how to announce what he had in mind for the day.

“What’s got you in such high spirits?” Rey asked, after swallowing a bite of her eggs.

“I have a plan for today, and I’m hoping you’ll be  _ on board  _ with me,” he said, choosing those words deliberately. He chuckled softly to himself at his poor sense of humor.

“On board, eh?” she repeated, eyeing him suspiciously, but also amused at his enthusiasm.

He leaned in closer to the table, and in a mock-whisper, uttered, “What do you say we get out of here?”

“Out of here, how?” She asked, raising her brows curiously. “I thought we were given strict instructions to stay on Naboo so I would be protected.”

“Well lucky for you, I don’t intend on leaving Naboo. At least, not its atmosphere anyway,” he said, hoping she’d pick up on his subtle hints.

“Are you suggesting we fly somewhere?” Rey asked, earning a broad grin from Ben.

“Precisely.”

Rey eyed him, sharing in his excitement before cocking her head, her expression melting into one of calculation as her thoughts drifted. “But where are we going to find a ship?”

“Right here in Varykino. One of the upper levels of the estate houses a private hangar, with one of my grandmother's personal spacecraft.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped at that. “You have a vintage craft? Here in the estate? What kind?”

“Oh, only an H-type Nubian yacht,” he said, biting his lip as he relished her girlish squeal of delight.

“I’ve always wanted to see a real one of those! I’ve heard so much about them from my family members. I hear it’s sleek and sophisticated.”

Ben quickly shoveled down the last bites of food on his plate, watching Rey follow his lead and doing the same. They finished their meal quickly, and he got up, reaching for her hands to pull her up. This time he held her hand instead of her arm, all but pulling her along as he traversed through the house and to the upper levels, Rey’s musical laughter resounding through every space they entered.

He slowed his pace only when they reached the doors to the hangar. He hesitated before opening them, turning to face her. She was quivering with anticipation, eyes darting up to his before gazing back at the doors.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked, only releasing her hand to press his palms against the sliding doors.

“Show me!” she said eagerly, leaning forward in anticipation.

The doors slid open to reveal a dark room, the only hint of what was contained inside a shimmer of chrome glinting off the light from the hallway. Ben stepped inside, flicking the lights and pressing a button to open an exterior set of doors. The ship was illuminated beautifully, and it was as he remembered it. All long lines and smooth curves. He had flown in it a time or two before with his parents, when his mother sought a sleeker craft than the rickety  _ Falcon _ . He had even been lucky enough to fly it himself at least twice. Usually his father took the helm.

Rey gasped audibly as she stepped inside, walking at a measured pace as her eyes roamed over the craft. She reached out and ran her hand along the side, as awestruck as he had been when he first saw it. She circled the whole craft slowly, pausing in front of the open expanse which led to the outside, wavering slightly on her feet as if the height left her dazed.

Ben could hardly contain his grin as he watched her, as she clearly liked what she saw. She laughed at her own blurry reflection on the side of the craft, turning to face Ben when she noticed he was standing behind her.

“It’s as gorgeous as they said it was!” she exclaimed, reaching out to clasp his hands in her excitement.

“I’m glad you think so; wait till you see the inside,” Ben suggested.

He came around the back and pressed a button, lowering a ramp. Gesturing for Rey to enter first, he got to witness first hand her reaction to what he knew was quite possibly one of the most stunning ships she had ever seen. A quick glimpse into her mind suggested as much, and he couldn’t be more proud of being able to show it to her.

“Allow me to give you a quick tour,” he said, making a sweeping gesture with his arm. “As you can see, there are two levels, connected by a turbolift platform. There’s a lounge here and crew bunks on the upper level. Only a small crew was required to fly, although more often than not my grandmother would pilot the ship on her own.”

“I heard your father and grandfather were also excellent pilots. Does your mother fly as well?” Rey questioned as she followed him into the cockpit with the panoramic windows spanning above a console.

“She does, actually, although she prefers to let someone else do the dirty work for her most of the time. My uncle is also a pilot, incidentally, although you wouldn’t know it since he’s so set in his ways as a Grand Master Jedi,” Ben scoffed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he submerged his X-wing underwater just to be rid of the thing.”

“He wouldn’t  _ actually  _ do that...would he?” Rey questioned, quirking a brow in apparent concern.

Ben sighed heavily, folding his arms across his chest. “Doubtful, although his flying days are apparently long over. He’d rather leave it to my father and me.”

Rey hummed in response, her fingers trailing over various buttons and knobs on the console. “I’m not seeing any weapons systems?”

“That’s because there are none. It’s unarmed in accordance with the peaceful culture of Naboo. It does have a powerful shield system, however, and an array of electronic countermeasures and sheltered engines giving a small sensor signature for evading pursuits, so there’s that.”

“Ah, I had forgotten about that; you’re right. I guess it just goes to show how many ships I’ve flown in that have been from Naboo,” she mused.

“What sort of craft does your family have?” Ben questioned, turning his attention to her.

“Nothing as fancy as this. My father purchased a small transport ship -- a WTK-95A interstellar transport, to be exact -- he got this early on when he began his missionary work. He didn’t want anything flashy. He just needed something reliable and safe. It was just big enough for the three of us to make our way from planet to planet.”

Ben nodded, his gaze drifting over the near spotless interior with smooth and refined finishes, so unlike what he was used to seeing with the New Republic crafts he had traveled in of late. Certainly more so than the  _ Falcon _ . “That is a good, efficient ship.” he mused, recalling from memory what little he could of the transport ship Rey had mentioned.

“It’s a bit of a pain to maintain, though, I’ll be honest,” Rey admitted with a chuckle. “I should know, I’ve certainly had my elbows deep in the engine grease before.”

“You? I would  _ not  _ have expected that. You seem so…” he considered his words carefully, as not to insult her, but she beat him to it.

“Dainty and feminine?” Rey scoffed. “Don’t let appearances fool you. I can repair things as good as any astromech. These small hands are much more capable than they look.”

Ben captured one of her hands in his, holding it up out of curiosity, noticing how truly dainty and small it was in comparison to his own. He smiled and shook his head slightly, releasing his grip as she pulled her hand away.

“I’ll take your word for it. I’m a bit of a grease monkey myself, you know. My father’s ship is notorious for falling apart at the most inopportune moments,” Ben confessed, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

“Oh, I’ve heard the stories. The  _ Millenium Falcon _ is famous for its exploits, as is your father,” she admitted with a laugh.

Ben smirked at the mention of his father, but had no hard feelings. After all, he knew better than anyone else all the crazy adventures that Han had gotten into -- as well as a few he was lucky enough to participate in. He knew better than to say anything about that, though.

“So is there more to this ship? I’d like to see the lower deck, if I may?” Rey questioned, seeming quick to refocus their attention.

“Of course, right this way.” He said, gesturing down a narrow corridor between cabinets and panels. “We’ll take the turbolift. It leads to storage, an area for droids, and my grandmother’s personal bedroom, which doubled as a traveling throne room from when she was queen.”

Rey chuckled softly. “Of course, what else?”

“My grandmother was nothing, if not efficient,” Ben admitted with a shrug.

The pair walked around the stately looking bedroom with Rey humming in approval before returning to the upper deck. Ben approached the pilot’s chair slowly, caressing his hands over the headrest.

“I’d like to take the ship out...can we? When’s the last time she flew?” Rey questioned.

“It’s been a few years, I’d say, but by all means, let's go,” he encouraged, more than ready to leave.

In the cockpit once more, Ben took the pilot's chair as Rey settled next to him at the copilot's spot. He began initiating the flight sequence and starting up the engines. The majestic craft came to life with a gentle purr of engines as they warmed up. Glancing over at her, he grinned as she nodded eagerly for them to take off.

In no time, they were airborne, soaring up through the atmosphere. Ben knew they couldn’t go far so he opted to have them make a few laps around the planet itself. He decided to show off his piloting skills, going into a bit of a spin, much to Rey’s delight. The maneuverability of the craft was truly superb in comparison to the  _ Falcon, _ and it glided effortlessly through the sky.

Ben then ascended quickly before releasing the controls and letting the craft drop on its own accord, enjoying the shrill of the squeal that Rey released when she thought they would be crashing to their imminent death. At the last moment, as they neared the lake, he pulled on the yoke, causing the ship to fly back up into the sky where he spiraled again, enjoying the thrill of the speedy craft. A few more laps around the planet, and they descended through the atmosphere, once more returning to the hangar.

Rey was positively giddy as they made their way toward the ramp to exit the craft. She couldn’t stop gushing about his piloting skills, which left him beaming with pride. 

He descended the ramp before she did, glancing back just in time to notice her stumble. She must have tripped on the long skirt of her gown, and he reached out quickly to catch her in his arms. She looked up graciously, a blush blossoming over her features, as she was clearly quite embarrassed.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently, stroking back the curls that had fallen in her face as he steadied her, inspecting her where she stood.

“I’m fine,” Rey responded, seeming shy all of the sudden. “Better than fine, in fact.”

He couldn’t resist caressing her face, feeling the softness of her cheeks and gazing into her shimmering hazel eyes. She leaned into his touch, and he felt a part of himself surrender to her. Ever so slowly, they closed the distance between one another. She said his name in a breathless whisper, her eyes fluttering closed as she drew her face closer to his.

Ben had never kissed anyone before, but in this moment, he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to Rey’s. He could feel the warmth of her breath fan across his face, the way her body trembled against his as she anticipated him making his move. The only thing he could think about was her: her needs, her desire, and how he wanted to satisfy them. 

It was then that he felt a shift in the atmosphere as he realized they weren’t alone. He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes squeezing tightly for a moment before he let his hands drop from Rey’s face.

“There you two are!” Nandi said as she made her approach, making Ben take a step back from Rey before Nandi could notice how close they had gotten. “Ben, your uncle Luke called; it seems he wanted to check in on you and you didn’t answer your comm.”

“We were out flying,” Ben confessed, turning away from Rey to face Nandi.

“Ah that explains it; that’ll mess with communications if you don’t have the right frequency. Did you two have fun out there?” Nandi questioned, beaming at them each in turn.

“Oh yes, it was brilliant,” Rey said, her tone suggesting something else entirely.

“Very good,” Nandi said, seemingly satisfied. “Don’t forget to call Luke.” 

Ben swallowed thickly, watching as Nandi left the hangar, leaving him alone with Rey again. He actively resisted the urge to look back at her as he heard her approach, the soft clicking of her heels echoing in the hangar. He glanced down, aware that she now stood at his side. Her hand reached hesitantly for his, and he clasped his fingers around hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He dared not glimpse into her mind, for he knew not what he’d see, nor was he really prepared to face it himself. At least for now they could hold hands, and that was okay.

“Don’t be afraid,” Rey whispered, breaking the silence. “I feel it, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note about the moodboard (again) I've been making the little manips of Ben and Rey that have been featured on them. I know I'm no expert on Photoshop, but I enjoy doing them. The one featured on this chapter I made in 2018, it was my first "official" Reylo art that wasn't writing.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, everyone. Your feedback has been brilliant and I appreciate the support. Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my betas, Kate_Reid, and my dear friend tmwillson3 for your guidance while writing this.


End file.
